Joanna Cargill (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = Unnamed daughter Unnamed grandchildren | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Sean Phillips | First = Marvel Zombies #3 | Last = Marvel Zombies 2 #4 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Joanna's life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Frenzy of Earth-616. Frenzy went to Earth along with the other Acolytes to find Magneto, however, they found a still-living Black Panther and zombie Wasp “head” instead. Joanna was about to attack Panther until Cortez warned her and his other teammates to stand down, because they didn’t know anything about the Panther, so they couldn't do anything yet. After a brief battle, the Acolytes returned to Astroid M along with the Black Panther and the zombie Wasp head. 40 Years Later Joanna had married and has a daughter and two grandchildren. She was present when the zombified king T'Challa would be executed and the zombies returned, starting the battle to defend the colony. She survived the attack and reappeared alongside the acolytes and Colonel America when Zombie Iron-Man invaded it after the forcefield was activaded. It is unknown if she survived the resulting attack when the zombies entered inside. | Powers = *Frenzy possesses a number of superhuman physical attributes as a result of genetic mutation. **'Superhuman Strength:' Frenzy is superhumanly strong and she possesses sufficient physical strength to lift at least 50 tons, and perhaps more, as she has been noted going toe-to-toe with such notably superhumanly strong beings such as She-Hulk. **'Superhuman Speed:' Frenzy can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Frenzy's advanced musculature is much more efficient than that of an ordinary human. As a result, her muscles produce less fatigue toxins and those of a normal human. At her peak, she can exert herself physically for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. **'Superhuman Durability:' Frenzy's bodily tissues are much tougher and more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human. Frenzy's skin has been described as "steel hard", rendering her impervious to high caliber bullets, bladed weapons composed of most conventional materials, and temperature extremes of both heat and cold. Frenzy is also capable of withstanding great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or falling from great heights, without being injured. She can also withstand powerful energy blasts, such as those of Cyclops, with no visible damage. **'Superhuman Agility:' Frenzy's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Frenzy's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = *Frenzy is an exceptional hand to hand combatant. She prefers using street fighting techniques allowing her to make full use of her physical attributes. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes